God Save My Shoes
by Darkwinrius
Summary: - Je croyais que toutes les femmes avaient une histoire d'amour avec les talons hauts.  - Les talons hauts, oui. Les talons hauts sur des pavés, non, maugréa-t-elle.


**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient et mon travail est bénévole.

**Spoiler** : Aucuns

**Rating **: K

**Pairing : **Densi

**Note de l'auteur :** L'idée m'est venue du documentaire « God Save My Shoes ». Et je m'excuse déjà pour tout le sucre qu'il y a là-dedans.

* * *

><p>Elle était accrochée à son bras. Pas vraiment parce qu'elle le voulait réellement. Les pavés irréguliers de la rue ne lui permettaient apparemment pas de tenir sur les aiguilles de douze centimètres qu'elle avait aux pieds. Elle marchait par petits pas, la tête haute, mais les yeux rivés vers les escarpins noirs et vernis. Callen lui avait demandé de regarder devant elle, lui rappelant l'importance de cette opération. Quand à Hetty, elle l'avait avertie :<p>

« Ce sont des _Christian Louboutin_. J'ose espérer que vous savez ce qu'il se passera s'il leur arrive quelque chose… »

Kensi avait violemment dégluti et marmonnait depuis quelque chose à propos de pavés, de talons impossibles et de jouer les potiches.

Elle trébucha légèrement, se rattrapant grâce à son bras, et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, bien sûr. Mais la jeune femme pesta de nouveau contre les chaussures.

« - Je croyais que toutes les femmes avaient une histoire d'amour avec les talons hauts.

- Les talons hauts, oui. Les talons hauts sur des pavés, non, maugréa-t-elle.

- Ca ne peut pas être si difficile que ça.

- Essaie un jour, tu verras.

- Non, merci. Ça ferait baisser mon sex-appeal.

- Je suis pourtant sûre que les habitués du « Queen Dalida » apprécieraient, eux, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de cette mission ! Ni de ce bar ! s'indigna-t-il.

- TU as décidé qu'on n'en parlerait plus, nuance ! Et je dois dire que te voir te faire draguer par des mecs était assez amusant. On a eu la preuve que tu pouvais avoir du succès, en fin de compte ! »

Voyant qu'ils s'approchaient du lieu de la réception, et donc des vigiles, Deeks préféra accrocher un sourire heureux sur son visage et ne rien répondre. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre Kensi dire ce genre de chose. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il le prenait toujours très bien.

Malgré la marche peu assurée de l'Agent Blye, ils finirent par arriver devant les portes du bâtiment où ils devaient s'infiltrer. Ils devaient y retrouver un des informateurs de Hetty, Ernest Oliver, qui ne voulait pas qu'on le voit avec des agents fédéraux. « C'est le seul moyen pour que personne ne se doute de rien, d'après lui » avait soupiré Hetty. Ils étaient donc Thomas et Lesli Tailor, un couple de jeunes mariés, pour la soirée et ils avaient été mis sur la liste grâce au fameux informateur.

Il vit Kensi s'arrêter alors qu'elle contemplait les marches de l'escalier qu'ils devaient monter pour accéder à la réception. Des marches d'une pierre blanche patinée, surement glissante. Des marches usées en leur milieu par des années d'utilisation. L'ombre d'une grimace passa sur son visage, mais elle se reprit et afficha elle aussi une mine ravie. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et lui murmura : « Je te couvre », alors qu'ils commençaient leur ascension.

C'était l'heure du lever de rideau.

* * *

><p>Après quatre heures passées debout, Kensi commençait à avoir vraiment mal. Et si elle continuait de sourire, elle ne rêvait que d'enlever les magnifiques objets de torture qu'elle avait aux pieds. <em>Louboutin<em> ou pas, ces chaussures étaient faites pour rester assise.

« C'est bon, Oliver est parti. Eclipsez-vous discrètement. » Leur annonça Eric.

La jeune femme retint un soupir de soulagement alors qu'ils redescendaient. Sa descente était lente, mesurée. Il n'était pas question qu'elle tombe maintenant, même si Deeks avait une fois encore passé son bras autour d'elle, dans une volonté de prévenir une chute. Cependant l'escalier n'était pas l'épreuve qu'elle redoutait le plus…

Une fois dehors, l'horreur se préparait : cinq cents mètres de rue pavée. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus à son coéquipier, alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher. Là, elle ne regarda que ses chaussures, sachant qu'une cheville foulée était vite arrivée. Mais sa démarche était lente et elle s'arrêtait tous les deux mètres pour réajuster ces chaussures en bougeant ses pieds à l'intérieur, tentative désespérée pour soulager la douleur. Elle avait arrêté de sourire et arrivait à grandes peine à se retenir de grimacer et de gémir.

«- Passe tes bras autour de mon cou, dit soudainement Deeks.

- Pardon ?

- Passe tes bras autour de mon cou. »

Focalisée sur la douleur, Kensi ne réfléchit pas et s'exécuta. Ce n'est que quand elle se sentit soulevée qu'elle réalisa, mais c'était trop tard.

« - Deeks ! Repose-moi !

- Arrête, on sait tous les deux que tu ne sens plus tes pieds. Si tu veux pouvoir marcher demain, laisse-moi t'aider. »

L'Agent du NCIS ne répondit pas et fit une moue boudeuse. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'il la portait toujours, elle fut reconnaissance. Elle avait beau ne pas aimer être considérer comme une jouvencelle en détresse, elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait s'il n'avait pas pris cette initiative.

« Merci » fit-elle simplement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il s'arrêta, surpris et, visiblement, un peu sonné. « Ce n'est pas si bizarre, si ? » se demanda Kensi. Il semblait se demander s'il avait rêvé ou si elle l'avait vraiment embrassé. Mais il se reprit assez vite et sourit.

« Je te l'ai dit, Princesse : je te couvre »

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu !<p>

Un p'tit commentaire, s'il vous plait ?


End file.
